The Devil Inside of Me
by Jello174
Summary: Klaus as a father and Klaroline fanfic. Set during Vampire Diaries/The Originals - only, if Klaus had a son. Shows development between Klaus and his son, and how it affects his relationship with Caroline. Read to find out more ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Niklaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

He sat in his bedroom, watching the two compelled women dance around.

The year was 1864, and there was nothing to be worried about.

Klaus' siblings, Kol and Finn, were daggered and boxed away, out of his way. His father, Mikael, had long since appeared and couldn't have known his location.

Rebekah and Elijah were as loyal as ever, and the city of London worshiped them.

How amazing it was that a single letter would ruin all that.

**Elijah Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Uncle**

An envelope slid in the box slot of the door and onto the floor.

Elijah waited a moment, and with no sign of his brother, he picked up the letter and opened it. It was written hastily, he could tell from the handwriting.

Elijah felt bad, invading his brother's privacy, but as he read on, he was glad that he'd been the one to find the letter.

"Dear Klaus,

I've just given birth to our son."

Elijah stood, shaken to his core by simply the first line of the letter.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't believe you would care. I'm not telling you now because I think you will care any more, but because I need your help.

I am going to die. I can feel it already, fading from me far too quickly, which is why I'm writing to you. Our child was born out of wedlock, Klaus. My family won't stand for an illegitimate birth. As soon as I am dead, they will kill him too.

Take our son away from them. I beg of you, please find him, before it is too late.

Kaitlyn"

Klaus walked into the foyer at that moment, watching Elijah standing in the utmost shock, holding the letter.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Kaitlyn." Elijah said. Klaus looked at him, confused.

"The woman whose just given birth to your son, my lord."

"Brother, what ever are you talking about?"

Elijah handed him the letter, and watched him read through it quickly, turning angry.

"Have you slept with anyone recently named Kaitlyn, Niklaus?"

"There's no way." Klaus said, angry. "It's not possible. Vampires can't procreate."

"She's had your child, brother."

"Elijah, it is not possible. There must've been someone else."

It dawned on him why Niklaus was so confused, so angry and unsettled by the news, the one thing Elijah had always feared for his brother.

"You don't want it." Elijah said with newfound realization.

Klaus' face shifted like he'd been slapped, and then all his walls went up behind his eyes.

"Niklaus, it is not bad to care about something." Elijah said, trying to reason with the most impossible man.

"It is, Elijah."

"You care for Rebekah." He said. "Our family, Niklaus. Family makes you strong."

"Family causes pain, Elijah, and pain makes you weak. I won't go through that."

"Nik," Rebekah jumped in, entering from the kitchen, and Elijah let out a breath of relief. "Listen to me. We can protect him, you can keep him here and we will raise him better than anyone could."

"What of Mikael? No, Rebekah, Elijah, we will lose everything we have built here. The news will spread too fast, too many people shall know."

Elijah paused for a moment.

"Is power all that you find important, brother?"

"Do you think so little of me?" Klaus asked, appalled.

"Show me where the child is, and I will make sure that it is safe, brother. I will take care of everything, just please show me where this woman is." Elijah begged.

"Nik," Rebekah pleaded, siding with Elijah.

Niklaus and Elijah faced off, ready to argue until one of them backed off.

Niklaus sighed.

"Follow me."

**And that's a wrap on chapter 1!**

**Here's a few things that might help you to understand the story thus far:**

**~It is never explicitly stated where Klaus is before the 19 hundreds, so I'm making it up and putting them in London for now**

**~Klaus' son is born in Newtown, Wales on November 1st, 1864**

**~Klaus receives the letter in regards to the birth of his son 12 days after his son is born. Thus, it is November 13th, 1864**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Read on!**

**Elijah Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Uncle**

Rebekah had opted to stay back at the house, acknowledging that this was something Klaus needed to do alone.

Almost three days after receiving the letter, Klaus and Elijah were walking the streets of Newtown, Wales. The sky had gone dark, the city lights were their only guide, other than their supernatural ability to see in the dark.

Klaus knocked on the door of a small white house, the lights on inside. Elijah stood back on the steps leading up to the door.

A young woman answered the door.

"I need to see Kaitlyn." Klaus demanded.

The young girl frowned, and it dawned on Elijah just how serious this may be. Vampires were not born, and rather created. Werewolves, hybrids, were an entirely different concept. Supernatural beings probably handled supernatural births better than humans.

This woman was clearly human, or Niklaus would have never let her out of his sight.

"Please, come in." The young girl said. Klaus carefully stepped through the door as the young girl led them down the hallway and to the last room on the right.

"Who are you, Mr.?" She paused, waiting for Niklaus to give her their last name.

"Mikaelson." Klaus said. "Kaitlyn was carrying my child." The young girl seemed shocked, but she brushed it off.

"Mr. Mikaelson," She said. "Kaitlyn is right this way, the child is in the upstairs bedroom."

"I will see Kaitlyn." Niklaus said. "Can you bring my brother to the child?"

"Of course." The young girl said, and waved her hand to the door where Kaitlyn was supposed to be.

"Right this way." She said, turning to Elijah. The woman began walking, and Elijah followed.

**Niklaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

Klaus entered Kaitlyn's room. His eyes instantly snapped to her; she was pale, and sweating, staring at the moon outside of the window.

He knocked on her door, and she turned to him, smiling weakly.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Klaus said, smiling.

"Seems only yesterday, Klaus." She smiled back.

Klaus sat on the end of her bed.

"Why didn't you write to me?" Klaus asked, and she frowned.

"You left town so quickly, I figured you wanted nothing to with me, much less him."

Klaus' breathing paused. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that.

"I have a son." He smiled again, laughing lightly. She smiled too.

"He's beautiful, Klaus. Perfect. And he looks just like you."

Klaus took a deep breath, trying to stop his eyes from watering.

"What's his name?" He asked. She smiled sadly.

"I wanted you to do that." She said.

"I shouldn't, he's your son, Kaitlyn."

She adjusted, and Klaus took a deep breath in.

And he could smell it. The pungent scent of death.

He met her eyes, and she knew that he knew.

"Kaitlyn," She shook her head before he could even finish.

"It was only a matter of time."

"I can help you. I can heal you."

"There's some things your blood can't heal, Klaus."

"No, there's not." He argued.

"Niklaus." Kaitlyn demanded. "I don't want your help."

"I can't raise him on my own." Klaus said, desperate. "I'm historically a rather poor family man." She smiled, but it was short lived. "Please let me help you." Klaus near begged.

Tears came to her eyes.

"I want his middle name to be Niklaus." Kaitlyn said. "After his father."

The tears overflowed in Klaus' eyes.

"That way," Kaitlyn went on. "Nobody will ever dare to fight with him, because they will have you to deal with. But I want you to name him, Klaus."

Klaus nodded.

She relaxed into her pillow, and he could almost seen the scent grow in the air, radiating from her.

"Promise me you'll never abandon him, Klaus."

He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing he couldn't promise something he wasn't sure he could keep.

But the way she looked at him, as if he was the safest person their son could be with, almost made him think that he could handle it.

"Kaitlyn,"

"Promise me, Niklaus."

He paused.

"I promise."

She let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes closing.

Klaus watched for a few minutes, holding her hand, and then her chest dropped.

Tears slipped out of his eyes.

He ran his fingers down her cheek, then left the room and headed towards the upstairs bedroom.

**And that wraps up chapter 2! **

**Any ideas for how Klaus' introduction to his newborn son should go? Let me know! I'm open to all ideas!**

**Any questions? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Q&A from the last chapter:**

**maxe03: Kaitlyn, the mother of Klaus's son, died. She was human.**

**And here's the next chapter!**

**Elijah Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Uncle**

Niklaus approached Elijah at the bedroom door in the middle of the hallway. The look on his face told Elijah all he needed to know, and he turned back to the door, feeling significantly worse.

Right inside the door was Niklaus' baby.

He was laying in the cradle, with a small yellow quilt laid over him, kicking his feet. Niklaus approached the cradle slowly, as if it was going to bite him.

When he saw the baby, he raised his hand to the side of the crib.

The child looked up and at Klaus' hand.

Elijah froze when when he saw the baby's face. He looked exactly like Klaus did as a child.

Even their eyes were the same, though the baby's were significantly lighter blue.

"We can't protect him." Niklaus said. "Not here, not in this town."

"Where then, my lord?"

Klaus looked up, and Elijah already knew.

Klaus took his hand from the crib.

"Bring him home when he's ready." Then Klaus left the room.

Elijah stood over the baby.

"It's a step."

**Niklaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

Kaitlyn's death hadn't affected Klaus greatly until he saw their son.

The minute he saw the baby's feet kicking in the cradle, the father within him pushed to the surface. And it was then that Klaus realized their infant son was going to be raised by a nine hundred year old hybrid who didn't know the first thing about being a father.

Standing there with his hand on the crib, his son's piercing blue eyes staring up at him, Klaus saw every moment that he wouldn't be able to handle in his life. And most importantly, what Klaus would say to him when he asked about his mother years from now. What Klaus would tell him when he learned of his father's past. How Klaus would protect him at every moment until the danger of his enemies had faded. What Klaus would tell him when he showed his first signs at being supernatural.

How Klaus would live with himself if he wasn't supernatural and died at the end of a very short human life.

All of these things, that he would be better off without.

And it dawned on Klaus that the only place for Kane was a small town in Virginia, one that was made for this kind of life. And Klaus knew just the person for the job.

His promise to Kaitlyn rang in his ears, that he would never abandon their son.

Staring at his face, his eyes that were identical to Klaus' own, the bond between them so strong, giving Klaus no doubt in the world that the baby was his, he realized that he didn't want to give the child up. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to pick him up and hold him, showing him that everything would be alright.

But he couldn't.

"We can't protect him." Klaus said, very aware that Elijah was watching over him. "Not here, not in this town."

"Where then, my lord?"

Klaus looked up and met Elijah's eyes, but Elijah looked like he already knew.

Klaus took his hand away from the crib.

"Bring him home when he's ready."

Then Klaus left, because he couldn't stand there another minute and think about all the ways he was going to screw this up.

Klaus left Elijah in Wales with the baby.

When he arrived home to London, he immediately when into panic mode.

Rebekah spent nearly an entire day trying to calm him, but no matter what, his fear continued to choke him.

He packed up everything that usually went with them when they moved.

And three days later, Elijah arrived, carrying a bag over one shoulder, and the baby in the other arm.

"Good and bad news." Elijah said later that day, still holding the child, who was now asleep.

Klaus looked up at Elijah from the spot he'd been sitting in all day, watching his brother with his son.

"What is it, brother?"

"Good news is, he is certainly your son, brother."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is," Elijah grimaced. "He is your son, brother."

"Elijah, what ever do you mean?" Klaus asked, annoyed with the riddles his brother was speaking in.

"Your son is a triggered hybrid, Niklaus."

"He's three weeks old, that's not even possible." Klaus denied.

"Then explain to me why four nights ago, your infant went down for a nap and woke in the night as a white-furred baby wolf?"

Klaus froze.

White furred werewolves were extremely uncommon. Most werewolves transitioned as a grey wolf, and occasionally they were black.

Klaus's eyes trailed to the baby in his brother's arms.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Brother, do you want to-"

"No." Klaus shut him down. "No, I don't."

Elijah frowned, and then stood.

The baby shifted as Elijah moved to Klaus's side.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked Elijah for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Hold him, brother."

"No, Elijah, I can't."

"Yes you can, Niklaus."

Elijah adjusted, passing Niklaus the baby.

Klaus adjusted, almost turning away until the baby's eyes opened and met Klaus'.

He started off, making some sort of baby nose, putting his tiny hands out to Klaus.

Elijah set him in Klaus' arms, who had gone stiff in shear fear.

Rebekah came in a moment later with two bottles, one of some pale white liquid, and another full of crimson red blood.

She smiled at Niklaus and handed the two bottles to Elijah, who handed the white bottle to Klaus.

"See if he will take this. Maybe being a hybrid means he's half of a normal child."

Klaus took the bottle in his hand and adjusted it to tip into the baby's mouth.

The baby let Klaus hold the bottle, and drank some of it before turning his head away.

Klaus flipped the bottle back upright, and Elijah took it, replacing it with the bottle of blood.

The baby's eyes trailed to it, and the veins erupted beneath his eyes, turning his iris's bright icy blue, another trait that was uncommon in wolves.

Klaus nearly laughed, and tipped the bottle into the baby's mouth.

He drained almost half of it before Klaus cut him off.

If there was one thing Klaus knew, it was that his child was going to learn moderation first and foremost.

Klaus checked the other bottle in Elijah's hands.

_Okay._ Klaus thought. _I can do this._

**Elijah Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Uncle**

Later that night, Elijah came back to the parlor and heard Klaus talking to the child. Klaus was laying on the couch, holding the baby on the left side of his chest, his head right where Klaus' tattoo ended, as if the freedom tattoo was leading right to the baby.

"You deserve a name that represents how much power and strength you have." Klaus said to the sleeping child. "Alexander?" He thought out loud.

He looked down at the baby on his chest.

"No." He said, staring at the baby a while longer.

"Kane." He said with certainty. "Kane Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus smiled and held the baby close.

Elijah couldn't have felt happier for his brother in that moment, holding his whole world in his arms, whether he knew it or not.

Elijah was just about to announce his presence when Niklaus mumbled one more thing to his sleeping son.

"I will protect you, from everyone and everything, with all that I have, Kane Mikaelson."

"So he has a name?" Elijah asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"How much of that did you hear?" Klaus asked defensively in a whisper.

"Just Kane Mikaelson." Elijah lied. "So that's his name?"

"Kane Niklaus." Niklaus paused. "He deserves a powerful name. And his mother wanted his middle name to be mine."

"And what of Marcellus?"

Klaus looked toward the kitchen, where Rebekah and Marcellus spent most of their days.

"I suppose he just became something close to an older brother." Klaus said.

Elijah frowned and put his hand on Klaus' shoulder.

"He will be safe with us, brother."

Klaus shook his head.

"Not here."

Elijah waited.

"So you plan to keep him?"

Niklaus frowned.

"You bring things to me, brother, and it is your fault that I get attached." He sighed. "But I do not know what I would do without you, or half the things you've brought into my life."

"So..." Elijah pushed.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I promised his mother that I would never abandon him."

Elijah squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"He's better with us."

"Until someone comes after him." Klaus said, dampening the mood.

Niklaus and Elijah shared a knowing look, aware of the amount of vengeful enemies that they had made over the last nine hundred years.

Elijah watched Klaus' arm curl tighter around the infant, and he found a faint amount of comfort in knowing Klaus would never let anything happen to Kane.

**Klaus' son is named Kane, which means warrior, and I thought that fit well with the rest of his name (Niklaus means "victory of the people")**

**Any other questions can be dropped in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far in the story you've seen a lot of how Klaus is responding to his son. In these next few chapters you'll begin to see more of Kane's interaction with others. Hope you like it!**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Two Years Later**

**Niklaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

"Papa!" Kane shouted as he let go of Damon's hand and wobbled down the porch stairs of the house, laughing, right into Klaus' arms.

Klaus laughed as he wrapped his arm's around his son's small figure.

Every time Klaus came to visit, every time that he risked everything just to feel Kane's small hands on his back, every time he put both him and his son in danger by coming here just to see Kane's expression light up, Klaus relived the moment he'd decided to give this up.

And each time was more painful than the last.

_Klaus stared at the sleeping infant's slack expression, highlighting every detail in his face that was Klaus' own._

_It'd been nearly 3 months, and Klaus already couldn't provide the life he wanted for Kane. _

_There was only one town in the world that Kane could settle in and have the full childhood that Klaus wanted for him._

_And luckily, there was one person Klaus was sure was still living there that owed him a rather large favor._

_Klaus held Kane to his chest as he waited on Emily's Bennett's doorstep in Mystic Falls. _

_That particular night in January of 1865 was excruciatingly cold. _

_Emily answered the door. Two boys sat on the couch in her parlor, Klaus could just barely see them from where he stood._

_"Emily." Klaus greeted. _

_She smiled at Klaus._

_"Klaus." She greeted kindly. "Come in."_

_Klaus smiled and took a step just inside the door, just enough for her to close the door behind them. The two boys in the parlor turned to each other, likely trying to mind their own business._

_"I have a favor to ask." Klaus said, looking down to the baby in his arms._

_Emily looked at him in confusion._

_"I can't protect him and give him a childhood." Klaus said. "And if he's anything like me, being locked up in a house will not be enough for him."_

_Niklaus adjusted Kane. "My son, Emily."_

_"I've heard." She admitted. "The miracle baby, born a triggered hybrid. Witches talk."_

_"I need you to protect him." Klaus pleaded. "I cannot."  
_

_She turned hesitant. Taking in a miracle baby of the Original Hybrid was not an easy job, and if she were caught...it was practically a suicide mission._

_"I beg of you, Emily. I don't know what else to do."_

_"Perhaps he would be safest with you."_

_Niklaus shook his head. _

_"If Mikael knew of his existence..." Klaus trailed off. "No, he can't be with me, and nobody can know that he is mine."_

_Emily frowned, and then she reached for the baby._

_It was then that Klaus realized he was about to put his whole life in Emily's hands. He was giving her the only thing she could destroy him with, essentially entrusting her with his only weakness._

_He set Kane gently in Emily's arms. His eyes opened, his icy blue and green iris's searching for a familiar face. _

_Emily Bennett rocked him gently._

_"What do you want me to do?" She asked him._

_"There will be a day," Klaus started. "When he will be able to be by my side, when he will be able to protect himself." Klaus put his hand on the baby's arm. "Until then, I want you to raise him, Emily."_

_She met Niklaus' desperate eyes, and nodded._

_Tears came to Klaus' eyes._

_"Thank you." He near whispered to her. _

_Emily smiled sadly. _

_"What do I tell him?"_

_"I'll be around." Klaus assured her. "This is not a goodbye. Just until he is safe. Until I can make my life a safe place for him."_

_Emily met his eyes sympathetically._

_"No one can know he is mine, Emily." He said seriously. _

_She nodded._

_He nodded back, and put his finger on Kane's chin._

_When he walked out of that door, he was leaving everything up to her. He was putting his trust in her, which was more than he would do with anyone. _

_The tears overflowed in his eyes._

_He'd be back, that was for sure, but it could be years before then._

_Klaus turned before he changed his mind. And he left, walking away from the only thing he'd ever cared about like this._

The shot of guilt went right through Klaus' chest. Kane leaned back and started rambling about his life here with Damon.

Emily Bennett had been killed a couple of months after Klaus gave her Kane. Apparently, in those couple of months, she'd trained Damon on all the details of being a father, and renamed his son.

Everett Jacob Salvatore.

The son of Damon Salvatore.

That way, Emily was protecting both Damon and Kane, because even the council of Mystic Falls knew that vampires couldn't procreate.

Kane grabbed his hand, and after the initial shock and discomfort, Klaus squeezed his hand a bit and let Kane lead the way while he talked about all the things he and Damon had done since the last time Klaus had seen them.

**Damon Salvatore - Baby Mikaelson's "Father"**

Damon watched Everett lead Klaus off around the house, talking about everything fun he and Damon had done, probably avoiding all talk of vampirism and his activated werewolf gene. Klaus had gone out of his way to help Damon embrace parenting Klaus' son. He'd built and delivered Everett's crib himself, as well as his bed when he'd grown out of the crib. Klaus had built ninety percent of Everett's toys, and his outdoor playground. But it wasn't Klaus' encouragement that made Damon think he could care for Everett.

Damon remembered the day he first held him, the first time he'd met the child's eyes.

_Emily turned around with the baby in her arms. Klaus had just barely shut the door of the house. _

_Stefan and Damon stood near immediately as Emily re-entered the living room._

_"You can sit, boys." She said. _

_They sat._

_"Who was that, at the door, might I ask?" Damon asked politely. _

_"That was Klaus Mikaelson." Emily said. "He is an Original."_

_"An Original?" Stefan asked, confused._

_"Klaus' family was the first of the vampires." Emily explained._

_"I thought vampires couldn't procreate?" Stefan asked._

_"Klaus is a special type of vampire." Emily said. "It is shocking, though, to see him care about anything at all."_

_A small cry erupted from the bundle in Emily's arms._

_Stefan and Damon stayed quiet after that. Emily approached them with the baby, and held him out to Stefan._

_"I believe he is seeking the male company. After all, he has been with Klaus and his brother for the past couple of months."_

_Stefan shook his head carefully, and Damon held his arms out for the child._

_Emily looked at him curiously, probably expecting Stefan to be the one to embrace the child._

_But Damon had done this once before, when Stefan was a child. He'd played the guardian before._

_He lifted his finger to the baby's nose, cradling him in one arm. The child quieted once Damon's finger connected with the tip of his nose._

_He opened his large icy blue and green eyes, staring at Damon curiously. _

_Damon smiled, and the baby started to ramble. _

_Emily watched the two of them with a resigned smile. _

_"His name is Kane Niklaus Mikaelson." She said. "But that is a secret that shall remain between the three of us. For now, and for the rest of your lives, you are to refer to him as Everett Jacob Salvatore, and he is your son, Damon."_

_Three months later, Emily was killed, and Damon moved himself and Everett out of the house with ripper Stefan, and into their own._

_Damon was laying on the couch one night, while Kane was crawling across the floor under the careful eye of Damon, and their relationship changed that night._

_Up until then, Everett seemed like a kid Damon was just babysitting. An older brother figure, mentor, maybe._

_"Da da da." Everett rambled._

_Damon met Everett's icy blue eyes in shock, while the baby smiled at him, and Damon smiled back._

_From that night on, Everett wasn't just a kid Damon was babysitting. He was almost Damon's. He was family._

**Niklaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

Nearing dusk, Klaus started to lead Kane back to the house.

"Wait." Kane said, stopping.

Klaus turned to his son.

"What is it, son?"

Klaus was expecting some kind of over-thought childish question.

"Why do I turn into a wolf?" He asked, and Klaus froze.

He thought he'd have more time to think of a proper answer for this question.

Two years old, that was way too young to explain killing to a child, Klaus was sure.

He knelt down to eye-level with Kane and held one of his hands.

"You are very very special, Kane." Klaus said. "And only very very special people get to turn into wolves."

He wasn't sure what kind of reaction to expect, whether Kane was going to turn emotional of just brush it off.

He held Klaus' gaze for a minute, and then smiled.

"Cool!" Then he squeezed Klaus' hand again and they set off for Damon's house.

Klaus sat down with Damon that night, a little bit after they'd put Kane down to sleep.

"How's he doing?" Klaus asked.

Damon poured them both a drink.

"Getting there." He said, sitting down in the chair across from Klaus. "I think he's definitely settled more with drinking blood then he has with the werewolf transition."

"He can change at will, though." Klaus said.

"I'm beginning to think that changing into a werewolf is a lot like learning to walk, or toilet training." Damon said. "You wouldn't believe how long it's taking me to toilet train him."

Klaus looked around the room.

"The next full moon is in two weeks. I'll be here the night of to teach him."

"Better you than me." Damon said. "His bite won't kill you."

"His blood would heal you, Damon."

Damon met his eyes.

"His blood is the cure to a werewolf bite, just as mine is."

"That would have been nice to know."

Klaus rolled his eyes and set down his glass.

"Tell him I'll be back in two weeks." Klaus said, standing.

"You should see the look on his face." Damon said. "When I tell him that you've left."

Klaus froze, and looked down.

"It's dangerous enough that I even show up here, Damon."

"To him, it's not a matter of danger."

"Do you think it doesn't hurt me just as much to leave him behind? But this is what's best. For his survival."

And then Klaus left the room.

**Any other questions? Leave a review!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TVD OR TO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5!**

**146 Years Later - 2012, Mystic Falls, VA**

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Kane hadn't see Damon or Stefan in a little over 3 decades.

And in those 3 decades, he hadn't even cared enough to know them.

But with wind that his father had found the way to break the curse that rested on him, Kane had found his way back to the one town where he was surely going to see them.

Kane's father, the great Niklaus Mikaelson, had a curse that kept his werewolf side dormant in order to keep the balance of nature intact.

Obviously the curse hadn't been 100% effective, since Klaus' werewolf curse was the only reason Kane even existed.

And they were sure that Kane did not belong to another father, since he, too, was a hybrid.

Although, Kane had some added benefits from his hybrid nature.

Not only was he currently the only hybrid to truly exist in the world right now, he was also a fully evolved supernatural, with the strength and capabilities of any other Original family member.

He could compel other vampires, just as they could. He couldn't be killed with anything other than a white oak stake, just like any other Original vampire. His father's silver daggers didn't work on him, not that Klaus would ever try anyways.

But even more than that, Kane was entirely immune to witch magic. Magic couldn't be inflicted on him, and it had no effect if it was.

Magical hexes, curses, spells, nothing. He couldn't be touched with magic.

It was a blessing and a curse, equally.

It meant that he could walk through the front door of people's houses with no issues. But it also meant that he couldn't help in situations that needed magic. He almost seemed to block it entirely.

Kane sat in the bar, outweighing the pros and cons of this town, thinking about the last time he saw his father.

_New York City, 1985_

_"Kane, come here for a minute, would you?" Klaus called from the main room of their luxury apartment. _

_Kane got up from his office desk, where he was studying the rules of bartending, the next of several jobs Kane had over the decades. He went to the living space, where Klaus was watching the traffic in the streets below them._

_"Dad?" He asked, alerting his father that he was there._

_Klaus turned to him with a half smile, and approached him carefully, setting his glass of blood on the kitchen counter top._

_He stood in front of Kane, a sympathetic smile. _

_"Elijah has caught wind of Mikael lurking in this city." He said, and Kane's eyebrows raised. _

_His humanity hadn't been on in twenty years. He was reckless, and it had likely attracted a lot of attention from Mikael, though Klaus would never say that._

_"So you're leaving?" He asked. _

_Klaus put both his hands on Kane's shoulders, and Kane let his father pull him into a hug._

_"I am." Klaus confirmed. "And as much as I'd like you to come with me, I know that you will not leave until you are ready." _

_He put a hand on the back of Kane's head, and for the first time in 23 years, Kane felt the flicker of humanity in his chest. _

_He closed his eyes, forcing the guilt down again._

_Klaus let Kane go, he himself looking rather upset. _

_He took a deep breath. _

_"See you in another twenty five years." Klaus said, headed towards their apartment door. _

_Klaus opened the door. _

_"Dad." Kane stopped him, having not moved from the spot he was standing. _

_Klaus turned around, looking to Kane._

_"Love you." He said, letting his emotions show just a bit before shoving them back in the box they weren't allowed to leave. _

_Klaus smiled._

_"Stay safe, monkey." _

Kane sighed and downed the rest of his whiskey, waiting for the bartender to refill it.

The goodbye had almost been enough to flip Kane's switch. 30 years later, the thing still wasn't on.

The longer Kane went with it off, the harder it was going to be for him to flip it back when it happened.

Kane had only managed to pull himself back on his own one other time, and it had taken nearly 7 years.

"Hey." Someone said from behind Kane at the bar counter.

He turned to see a teenage girl smiling at him.

"Hey." He said, smiling back.

"Are you new here?" She asked him.

He could smell the scent of another werewolf on her.

Even more, it was a scent that he recognized. A Lockwood werewolf.

Kane looked around, seeing if he could pick him out in the crowd.

"In this generation, yes." Kane said, answering her question.

She raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Okayy." She laughed, and Kane felt a twinge of happiness, seeing her laugh.

But that didn't change the fact that she was trying to get information on him, for another wolf, no less. "So...do you want to play a game of pool, or something?" She asked.

He smirked.

"Sorry. I'm a little busy with drinking, avoiding people, and particularly desperate teenage girls."

She frowned, and he realized it might have been a little harsh, but if she was trying to help another wolf, it was worth it.

She walked away, a bit more anger in her movements.

Kane rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink.

"Kane?"

Kane froze in his chair, having not heard that name in three decades.

He turned around slowly, facing a man with dirty blonde hair, kind of wild, with a jacket on and a muscular build.

He almost reminded Kane of his father, minus the whole, thousand year old murderous hybrid thing.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kane asked the man, who laughed.

"It's me, Kane."

Kane raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've never seen you before in my life." Kane said, clueless.

The man sat in the bar stool next to him.

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me in this body. Your father, Kane. It's me."

Kane leaned back, taken by surprise.

And then he narrowed his eyes at him.

"When's my birthday?"

"November 1st, 1864."

Kane stared at him. It was an easy question, but the record of his birth was from 1864, and he doubted anyone would go searching that far back for a birthday.

"It's me, Kane. I'm in this boring history teacher's body."

"Whatever." Kane said, standing.

"Sit down, Kane Niklaus."

Kane froze for the second time in less than 5 minutes.

His middle name was not a matter of public record.

"Dad?" He asked, turning back to him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Klaus laughed.

Hours later, Klaus was driving Kane to the loft that he was camping out in.

"Katerina Petrova is there - do you remember her?" Klaus asked.

Kane smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

_Boston - 1997_

_Kane had just gotten home from college at Harvard, where he was studying medicine._

_It was ironic, a vampire that was preparing for a career surrounded by blood._

_Kane noticed the door to his apartment cracked open. _

_For a minute, he thought it might be his landlord, who he'd been bothering to fix Kane's bathroom sink._

_And then he smelled the blood. _

_He pushed open the door to see a girl standing at his refrigerator, a blood bag in her hand, held up to her mouth._

_Kane smiled. _

_A vampire. _

_He shut the door behind him, and the girl whirled around, rushing for the living room window._

_He met her halfway, grabbing her throat. _

_"Don't even think about it."_

_"Listen, kid, I'm probably older than you, which means I'm stronger than you. You don't want to mess with me."_

_Kane smiled at her, examining her brown eyes, trying to figure out why her face looked so familiar. _

_"You might be older, but I'd be willing to bet you're not stronger."_

_She sneered at him._

_"Do you want to find out?" She asked threateningly, the veins emerging beneath her eyes and her vampire fangs descending. _

_Kane smirked, and he let the veins overcome his face, turning his hybrid eyes the bright icy blue color that they were. _

_His hybrid canines descended, as well as his top and bottom set of vampire fangs. _

_He tilted his head, smiling at her. _

_"Try me."_

_She stared at him, shocked. _

_"No. There's only one hybrid in the world. And I know exactly what he looks like - you're not him." _

_"My father, you mean?" _

_She froze in his hold. _

_"You're Klaus' son?"_

_"The one and only." _

_She was silent. _

_And within minutes, she'd launched forward, her lips on his, and both of them tearing each other's clothes apart. _

He was pretty sure they'd literally had sex in their primal states - him as a hybrid, her as a vampire.

But that was fifteen years ago. He'd forgotten she even existed until now.

Klaus pulled his car up to the apartment building, and the two of them headed up.

Kane paused at the door of the loft as Klaus went right in.

He turned back to look at Kane, confused, since Kane had never had a problem entering an occupied home, unlike other vampires.

But sitting inside the loft, on the couch, in full view from where Kane was standing at the door, was Katherine.

And she looked just as amazing as she did, fifteen years ago with his hand around her throat.

Kane swallowed hard.

She seemed shocked, too. Though she knew that he was Klaus' son, she'd never seen the two of them together, and there was no hard proof, other than that Kane was a hybrid.

Kane looked up to see his father watching him carefully, as if he was waiting to see what Kane's next move would be.

Kane smiled, and then stepped into the loft.

"Katherine." He said. "How lovely to see you again."

Katherine smiled back at him.

"You two know each other?" Klaus asked, moving to the kitchen. Kane still wasn't used to seeing him in another man's body - it was making it exceptionally hard for him to even speak to his father.

"Oh yes." Kane said, never taking his eyes off of her. "Katherine and I were particularly close in the late nineties."

Klaus turned to him, his fury ignited.

"And you never said anything to me? I've been searching for her for 500 years, Kane."

"Humanity switch." Kane said.

Klaus glared at him, trying to decide whether he was going to waste his breath being angry at his son who didn't care, or if he was going to get over it.

At that moment, another guy walked into the room.

"Maddox." Klaus greeted. "This here," He said, gesturing to Kane.

"Kane." Maddox said, smiling. "I've heard great things about you." He reached his hand out to shake with Kane, who leaned forward and grasped Maddox's hand firmly.

Kane laughed lightly.

"Oh, I'm sure. My old man, over here, never shuts up, huh?"

Maddox laughed and released his hand.

Klaus was still looking at Kane with undecided feelings.

"Listen, that decade dance at the high school is tonight." Klaus said to Maddox. "And that witch is ready to kill. So, we're going to have to kill her, Maddox."

"Decade dance." Kane said, smiling. "That sounds like fun."

"No." Klaus said. "You're not going."

Kane raised an eyebrow at his father.

"The whole point of being in Alaric's body is to get in the loop with your godfather, Kane. If you go, and he sees you, it'll blow the top off this. I might as well switch into my body now."

Kane put his hands up in surrender.

"I haven't been to a high school dance in years, though." He said. "Just saying."

Klaus glared at him.

"Stay here. Go to the Grill. I don't really care. Just don't be at that school, do you understand?"

"Such a buzzkill." Kane muttered.

"Do you understand me, Kane?"

"Yes." He snapped at his father.

Klaus leaned back.

"And flip your switch while you're at it."

Kane scoffed.

"You wish."

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Kane had headed to the shower as soon as his father had left, shutting and locking the bathroom door so that Katherine wouldn't sneak up on him.

Klaus had put himself into the body of Damon's best friend.

Kane smiled, running a hand through his wet hair.

Damon was Kane's second father, he'd raised him from a baby. 90% of the time, Damon had been the one to get Kane to flip his humanity switch. Not that Klaus didn't try, but Klaus and Kane were never able to spend time together when Kane's switch was off, because his recklessness and impulsivity attracted attention from Mikael, Klaus' father.

And typically it was about then that Klaus and Kane went their separate ways.

_Mystic Falls, December, 1881_

_Kane came into the house he and Damon had lived in for the past 17 years, with an armful of firewood._

_Inside, Kane's father, Klaus, and Damon were in a heated argument._

_"This was never meant to be permanent, Damon." Klaus was saying. "You were a means to protect him. This town was to protect him, until I could."_

_"Funny that you only decided you want him once he's finally able to protect himself." _

_Klaus leaned back._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Last month, he was completely in control of his transition on the full moon." Damon said. "I'm led to believe that as of his seventeenth birthday, he became a fully evolved immortal hybrid."_

_Klaus was silent for quite some time. _

_It was the truth, Kane had felt different since his birthday. _

_Stronger, perhaps. _

_"If that is true, then it's even more important that he comes to New Orleans with me."_

_"What?" Kane asked, stepping out of the shadow of the door._

_Both of his father figures turned to him._

_"Everett-" Damon started. _

_"Kane-" Klaus started as well._

_"Stop." Kane cut them both off. _

_He had a feeling there wasn't much of a choice, here. _

_He was going with Klaus, no matter what. _

_Kane went upstairs, to his bedroom._

_He sat on the bed for a while, reflecting about the time Damon had told him that vampires could shut off the feelings they didn't want. _

_Guilt, pain, despair - it could be shut off, flipped like a switch. _

_Kane closed his eyes, letting the anger wash over him, the pain that his father's absence had left, the pain that would be leaving Damon behind, and the guilt that part of him wanted to go with his father. _

_And then he shut it off. _

_His eyes snapped open, and everything that he'd ever felt, every emotion that was tied to this bedroom, it was gone. _

_His attachment to Damon, gone. _

_His anger with his father for leaving him as a child - gone._

_Kane didn't even bother to pack anything. _

_He opened the door to his bedroom and shut it behind him, without ever looking back._

Kane got out of the shower nearly an hour after going in, and walked into the kitchen with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Katherine was still searching the cabinets.

Kane brushed past her, the outside of his bare rib cage touching her elbow.

She glanced at him, though he couldn't quite decipher the look in her eyes.

And then Kane froze, a shiver sweeping down his entire spine.

Katherine looked at him, confused.

Kane rushed back into Alaric's room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

They weren't quite the same size, Alaric seemed to have broader shoulders than him, but it would do for now.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked as he grabbed the door handle to leave the loft.

"The school." He said simply.

"Klaus told you not to go." She said.

"He'll thank me later."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked.

Kane sighed, annoyed.

"She's killing him. That witch. I need to go." He said, opening the door.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it!" Kane snapped at her. "He's my father, Katherine, I just know."

And he left the loft, heading to the school at vampire-speed.

**And there's chapter 5!**

**The timeline here is when Klaus comes to Mystic Falls in Season 2 of Vampire Diaries.**

**Be sure to drop a review with anything you'd like to see! I'm trying to include all ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, school has started and trying to keep up with this story has been very hard work, but I am back and I will try to update as frequently as I can. Thank you all for being patient!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own TVD or TO!**

**Chapter 6, everyone!**

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Kane ran all the way to the school. By the time he got there, he'd already caught Klaus' scent and pinpointed where he was.

Kane had been to Mystic Falls High School once, almost 80 years ago, right when the school had been built. He didn't know the building well enough to know where his father was, exactly, but he knew how to navigate it.

Kane rounded a corner and caught sight of Damon, his godfather, standing at the end of a hall.

Conflicted feelings ran through his chest. He wanted to be mad, to get angry at Damon's betrayal. But he had not an inkling of humanity at the moment, so he really couldn't have cared less.

Kane walked right past him, feeling Damon's eyes follow him the entire way, very aware that he was outing himself if Damon said a word to anyone else.

Elena, the doppelganger that his father was so obsessed with, was standing outside a set of doors, with Stefan Salvatore nearly wrapped around her.

She was very obviously upset, but Kane had a feeling it was more to do with the witch, and less to do with his father.

Kane continued walking, coming up behind the two of them.

The doors to what Kane assumed was the cafeteria were shut, and inside was the witch and Kane's father.

Sparks were showering down from the lights in the ceiling, flyers and papers from the walls were whipping around the room wildly.

Kane's father was on the ground, while the witch attempted to kill him.

Kane walked through the middle of Elena and Stefan, hoping that Stefan wouldn't recognize him, and kicked open the doors to the cafeteria.

As soon as his foot made contact with the door, the spell holding it closed broke, and the doors flew right off the hinges.

The witch turned to him as he continued walking, making direct eyes contact with him.

He was sure his fury showed right through his eyes, and she attempted to hurl some spell at him.

But his presence alone stopped her magic entirely.

His hybrid face emerged as he walked right by her, toward his father, and she backed up in fear.

He could see the icy blue glow of his own eyes for several feet in front of him as he headed toward Klaus.

His father looked up at him, not even daring to smile at his son with his current state of rage.

Kane leaned down, putting his father's arm over his shoulders, and lifted Klaus off the floor.

Then he vamped out of the building, putting at least a mile between them and the school.

And then he dropped Klaus' arm and let his father fall.

Klaus grunted as he caught himself on the ground.

"I told you not to come to the school." Klaus said.

Kane stopped dead, turning to Klaus, his eyes still lit up in fury.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kane asked Klaus, letting his anger boil. "Do you always instigate people who are literally trying to kill you?"

Klaus got to his feet, still in Alaric's body, which had taken little damage in the fight.

"She was going to die before she killed me, Kane."

"She was going to _kill_ you."

"No, she wasn't."

"Yes, she was." Kane pushed. "I could _feel _it, and I can _still _smell it on you."

He turned away from his father, taking a few steps forward, before turning back to him.

"If you're looking to get yourself killed, that's fine. But let me know, so I can get the hell out of here, because I'm not going to stand around and watch."

He turned around and started walking down the street again.

"Kane." His dad said, calmer.

Kane turned back to him with a sigh.

"I don't want you to leave." He said honestly.

Kane's bright blue hybrid eyes transitioned back into his typical icy blue and green irises.

"Then we do this together." Kane said.

Klaus smiled and gave him a small, sharp nod.

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Maddox said to Klaus.

"Yes, do hurry." Klaus said.

Kane watched the two of them from where he was leaning over the island counter in the kitchen of Alaric Saltzman's apartment.

Kane's hair was ruffled from sleeping on the couch. He was dressed down in an aqua blue pair of boxers and a white tank top - nothing else.

Katherine passed him a cup of coffee, and he smiled at her gratefully.

Despite his father's hatred for Katherine, Kane couldn't help but understand the reasons behind her actions. Even if they were against his father.

Klaus closed the door behind Maddox and turned to Katherine and Kane at the counter.

"Where is he going?" Katherine asked. Klaus smiled at her.

"To retrieve me."

"It's about time you get out of that hair-do." Kane muttered, and Klaus turned a sarcastic smirk on him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" Katherine asked him.

"Now that my son here has shown his face in front of the Salvatore brothers, it doesn't do much good to remain in this incredibly mortal body, now does it, Katerina?" Klaus asked, almost threateningly.

Kane rolled his eyes and straightened up.

"Don't you have other things to do?" Kane asked his father as he walked by toward the shower. "Things other than interrogate and torture people."

Kane stopped dramatically and turned around.

"Oh wait."

Klaus followed him with a hard glare.

"Don't you have a humanity switch to flip?" Klaus asked, and Kane frowned.

"But I'm so much more fun when I'm like this."

And then he walked off, headed to the shower.

**Elijah Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Uncle**

"You're the only one who knows him." Elena said, talking about Klaus.

Elijah nodded, thinking about his nephew.

_London, December 1864_

_It was the eve of the new year, the first year that Klaus would be accompanied by his own child. _

_He sat on the couch, holding Kane under the arms and bouncing the child carefully on one __knee._

_Kane was releasing a noise similar to a laugh. _

_Klaus picked the child up from his knee and laid Kane in his arm, between the edge of the couch and Klaus' chest. _

_Despite Klaus' hesitation to get close to the child at first, Elijah was certain that his brother had fallen head over heels for his infant son. The two were rarely ever separated. _

_Kane, too, was very attached to his father. _

_He refused to be held by anyone else unless his father was in the room, and whenever Klaus set him down, he had to be sure that Kane could see him from wherever he was, otherwise he immediately burst into tears. _

_Even then, Elijah barely noticed Klaus' infatuation with his child until the December full moon, when Kane went through his second transition. _

_Klaus shut the two of them in his bedroom and held Kane through the entire transition. _

_Luckily for him, it was much easier to calm an infant wolf than it was to calm an adult wolf. _

_Kane looked up at his father from the nook of his arm, his icy blue and green eyes full of nothing but love and appreciation. _

_Klaus smiled down at him. _

_"I feel like he knows me, 'Lijah." Klaus said quietly. "The way that he looks at me, it's as if he can see my entire soul." _

_"He is the combination of a human woman that knew what you were, brother, and did not fear you, and you yourself." Elijah said. "He likely knows you better than anyone." _

_Klaus met Elijah's eyes. _

_"I don't know if I like it."_

_"You may not, Niklaus, but there is nothing you can do about it." _

_Klaus looked back down at his son, who had turned into Klaus' side and closed his eyes._

_His expression had gone slack, and Elijah could tell that he was asleep._

_Klaus gently brushed Kane's dirty blonde hair off from his forehead with two fingers, and then smiled at him._

"Not exactly." Elijah said to Elena.

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Half an hour later, Kane entered the kitchen with a towel around his waist, his hair still dipping water down his back and chest.

He opened a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. He looked up, seeing Katherine watching him keenly.

"What?" He asked her.

"You know, they say seeing your partner with wet hair makes you more attracted to them." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"We're not partners, Katherine."

"No," She agreed. "But we were."

Kane pushed the thought out of his head before it even had time to surface. It had been fifteen years since then.

"It's been a long time since then."

"Are you telling me that none of the feelings are there? The connections...the sparks?" She asked, leaning against the island counter.

He took a drink of the whiskey.

"My humanity has been off for fifty years, Katherine. There was no feelings, there are no sparks."

She smiled.

"See, I don't believe that."

Kane's phone started ringing across the room, and he couldn't have been more grateful to get out of that conversation.

But at the sight of the caller ID, Kane realized it was one awkward conversation or the other.

"Elijah." He answered.

Katherine's eyes snapped to his.

"Everett." He greeted, and immediately Kane knew he was speaking in front of someone.

The only time Elijah ever called him Everett was when he was protecting Kane's identity from someone else.

"Have you been in touch with Niklaus recently?"

"I have." Kane said. "Why? What's going on?"

Kane knew better than to lie to his uncle. Elijah could see it coming from a mile away. However, Kane was exceptionally good at hiding his feelings, and even better at half-truths, which made him an incredible manipulator when he wanted to be.

"Oh, the usual. Trying to break this hybrid curse on himself. I'm trying to calm him down, Rhett, but I'm not sure that I will be enough this time. He has everything he needs."

So Elijah was _here, _Kane thought.

Of all places to be.

"I don't really care what happens, Elijah, so long as nothing happens to him."

Elijah was silent for some time.

"Your humanity is off again." Elijah noted.

"Still." Kane corrected him.

"Where are you?" Elijah asked tactfully.

"Too far for you to help, I'm afraid." Kane said. He wasn't lying, the distance was just metaphorical. "And I have to go, Elijah."

"Wait, Everett."

Kane paused.

"I'm sorry about Niklaus." He said.

Kane turned deadly cold.

"I strongly advise that you rethink whatever plan you have, Elijah, because if anything happens to my father, I will hunt and kill everyone responsible."

Elijah was silent.

"See you soon, Everett."

Kane hung up the phone, and it took everything in him not to throw it across the room.

"Who was that?" Katherine asked, wary.

"My uncle Elijah." Kane replied curtly. "I'm sure you know him."

Katherine nodded slowly.

"Yeah." She confirmed. She shuffled to the other side of the counter, drinking whiskey straight out of Kane's bottle.

"Do you mind?" He asked her.

"So how's this work?" She asked, ignoring him. "Your switch is flipped, but your father is still important?"

"The loyalty I have for my father runs far and wide beyond love." Kane explained. "He, and Damon, are the two people who last through the humanity switch. The attachment isn't there, but the loyalty is. Everybody else..." Kane shook his head. "Nothing."

"Even us?" Katherine asked, moving her arm in front of him, her fingers almost touching his chest.

Kane met her eyes.

"Especially us."

He grabbed her hand before she touched him.

The lustful curiosity that Kane had seen in so many other women settled in Katherine's eyes.

He swallowed.

And then she launched forward, pushing his back against the cabinets, her lips on his.

Her hands tangled into his wet hair, and he lifted her up, turning so that her back was against the cabinets.

She wrapped her legs around him, and he moved his hands to under her thighs to hold her up.

Kane trailed his mouth all the way down her neck, to the crest of her breasts and then stopped, going back to her lips.

Katherine pushed him forward, away from her, to the island counter. She pushed him back, and he grasped the counter with his hands as she ran her hands up his sides, tracing the outlines of his tattoos, and then flicked at the tucked part of his towel.

It didn't come completely loose like she'd expected, so Kane flipped them again, and hoisted Katherine up onto the counter top as he lifted her shirt, now trailing his warm mouth up the outside of her rib cage and over to her shoulders. He put both hands up her back and undid the clasp of her bra.

Katherine laughed as she flicked her hair back. Then she hopped down from the counter, and took of her own pants, leaving nothing but her underwear.

Then she pressed Kane forward, his back against the cabinets where she locked lips with him once again.

Katherine nipped at his neck and down his chest, outlining his pectoral muscles.

Kane ran his hand through Katherine's hair, grasping a decent amount as she ripped the towel from his waist.

Katherine smiled, and so did Kane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Kane heard Damon before Katherine did.

He stood from the chair he'd been sitting in. Katherine had been dancing since shortly after their tryst. Kane had simply been watching.

"Investigative journalism..." Kane heard Damon say. He watched Katherine's head perk up at the woman's response.

Kane smiled, and Katherine met his gaze as she raced to the door.

"Alaric? Are you home? It's Andie Starr." The woman said from outside the door. Katherine tried to grasp the door handle, but with Klaus' compulsion, she couldn't even get close.

Kane was now dressed down in jeans, a dark grey T-shirt, and a black leather jacket that helped to hide his tattoos. It was a very similar to every outfit his father had ever worn. Of course, it would be, considering Kane was having to borrow his father's clothes, having none of his own in this apartment.

Damon opened the door to Alaric Saltzman's loft.

"Thank God." Katherine said.

The woman Damon was with walked right into the room, and Kane got the impression she was human.

She made some comment about how similar Katherine and Elena looked, and then turned.

She met Kane's eyes, and she froze.

"Andie? What is it?" Damon asked from the door, since Kane wasn't currently standing in his line of sight.

"Are you Klaus?" Andie asked Kane, and he laughed lightly.

"Close." He said, and stepped forward, into Damon's sight. Damon froze, not sure whether it was a good thing that Kane was here, or if he should be worried about Kane's reaction.

"Seems like only yesterday, Damon." Kane said, recalling the last time he'd seen the face of his godfather.

_New York City, 1982_

_Kane sat at the bar counter, in the same bar he'd been going to every night for the last seven years. _

_Damon arrived, a little later than usual, with a bag slung over his shoulder. His punk leather jacket was unzipped, revealing the white T-shirt underneath. _

_He waved down the bartender for a bourbon, and ended up taking the whole bottle from him. _

_Kane laughed lightly. _

_"Where are you off to?" Kane asked. _

_"Running before that blonde ditz can track me down again." Damon said, taking a drink from the bottle. _

_"Lexie?" Kane asked. "Still trying to get you to flip that switch, huh?" _

_"I don't know why she bothers. She's Stefan's friend, not mine." _

_"Stefan wants his brother back." _

_"Funny, considering Stefan is the one that made me this way." _

_Kane shrugged, drinking from his glass. _

_"One more night, then? For the books?" _

_Damon looked around the bar, and then Kane saw the veins snake underneath his eyes. _

_"One more night."_

_Kane had lost count of how many people he'd killed that night. _

_If it weren't for his supernatural ability to recover from substances like alcohol and drugs, he'd almost say he got high on human blood that night. _

_It was the best he'd felt in a long time. _

_And just like that, it had come to an end._

_"I'm off now." Damon said as the two of them stood on a street corner, putting some distance between them and the bar. _

_"For a couple weeks, or months?" Kane asked. _

_"No." Damon said. "I think this might have ended my reign in New York." _

_Kane smiled. _

_"Do you want to place bets?" Kane asked, and Damon laughed._

_"20 years." Damon said. _

_"25." Kane shot back. _

_"And your humanity will be on." Damon added. "Mine, obviously, will still be off." _

_"Mmm. I'm betting yours will be on." Kane said. "Mine might be on too, depends on if I run into Klaus in the next 25 years." _

_"20." Damon said, punching Kane lightly on the shoulder. _

_Kane laughed. _

_"And you will still be looking for Katherine by then." He said. _

_"You will have broken Klaus' record." _

_They both laughed again, and Kane shrugged. _

_"I'll give you that one."_

_Then they fell into silence, and Damon put his hand on Kane's shoulder. _

_"See you then, Rhett."_

_Kane nodded, and Damon left, vamp-speeding away from New York City, likely for ever. _

"I think I won that bet." Damon said to Kane.

Kane smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you lost." Kane said. "In fact, I don't think you got one part of it correct."

"You two know each other?" Katherine asked, confused.

"Klaus gave me to Emily Bennett in 1865." Kane explained. "And before you had her killed, she gave me to Damon, who adopted me as his own."

Katherine looked down, keeping quiet.

"I figured you'd be around sooner or later." Damon admitted. "With your father here."

Kane smiled, and then walked towards the door.

"Klaus will be back soon, so make it fast. I'm gonna head out."

"Leaving so soon?" Damon asked.

"It's probably for the best, considering you're probably here to do something that is going to drive him bloody furious." Kane said, gesturing to the apartment.

Damon shrugged.

"Door's always open." He said to Kane.

Kane left the building and headed towards the center of Mystic Falls.

Damon and Stefan should have been the only two in this town who knew him anymore. It had been almost a century since he'd last been here.

Which meant that when he saw Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger that his father was obsessed with, driving through town, their relationship was only one sided.

She had not one single clue who he was.

Kane smiled.

He noticed the Mystic Grill open, and decided that was a good place for him right now.

**Klaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

Katherine was sitting on the couch when Klaus opened the door. The murderous music was far louder than it needed to be.

He'd just returned from lunch with Elena's aunt Jenna, and Stefan, and the last thing he needed right now was trouble from Katerina.

"You mind?" He asked, headed to the island counter. She turned the music off.

"Somebody's grumpy." She commented.

"This body has outlived its usefulness." Klaus said. "And I'm growing impatient."

He looked around, scanning the room.

"Where is my son?" He met Katherine's eyes.

She shrugged.

"He said he was going out, and that he would be back."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"For fifty years, I have been trying to get him to flip his humanity switch." Klaus shook his head.

"Why?" Katherine asked. "He's fun."

"Kane is reckless." Klaus corrected. "And when he does turn it on, his lack of impulse control destroys him. Trust me, he's more fun when it is on."

"The great Klaus Mikaelson." Katherine said sarcastically. "Caring about something other than himself. How different you are from the last time we met."

Klaus laughed dryly.

"Don't mistake the feelings for my son as a soft side, Katerina. I am very much the same man."

"Except you are a father now. To a boy who's family is Damon Salvatore."

Klaus turned a dangerous look on Katherine, and she smiled at him arrogantly.

"What are you going to do when there's blood in the water?" She asked. "Or rather, what is he going to do?"

Klaus just about growled.

"Sit down and shut up."

Shortly after, Maddox entered with a few other people and a rather large suitcase.

"Finally." Klaus said in a breath of relief.

**Damon Salvatore - Baby Mikaelson's Godfather**

"Tonight is the full moon." Elijah said. "We should assume that Klaus plans to break this curse tonight."

"Elena said the curse of the Sun and Moon is fake. That it's actually a curse placed on Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus was made a vampire from a werewolf bloodline. The curse keeps him from manifesting a werewolf side, but, if he breaks this curse, he will become the Original Hybrid."

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today, with Bonnie."

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena said fiercely.

"How does he break the curse?" Stefan asked.

"The ritual in itself is pretty straightforward. Klaus will sacrifice each a vampire and a werewolf. Then, Klaus must drink the blood of a human doppelganger, to the point of death."

"And the elixir?" Elena asked. "I'll be dead."

"And then you won't." Elijah confirmed.

"So that's the plan?" Damon questioned. "Drink a magic potion with no expiration date? What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena said nonchalantly, and Damon frowned, leaving the room.

He could vaguely hear the conversation continue without him, but at the moment, he couldn't have cared less.

By the sounds of it, none of them knew that Kane was here.

Damon grabbed a bottle of scotch on the way out of the door. While Elijah talked up killing his brother, Damon was going to make sure Kane knew everything that was being planned on their side, and therefore, so would Klaus.

He pulled out his phone, looking for the text he'd received last night from 'Katherine'.

'Klaus jumped bodies.' The first part read. 'Watch out for Alaric. -E'

Damon started to type his reply.

'Uncle E thinks he can kill your daddy. Keep an eye out, they don't know you're here.'

Then he shoved his phone in his pocket as Stefan came out the front door.

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson **

Katherine's phone buzzed from the coffee table.

Klaus, now in his own body, was sitting with his feet up in front of her, the two of them facing off.

Kane was leaning over the island counter, watching them with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

He zoomed over and picked up the phone before Katherine could.

It was a text from Damon, so Kane opened it and read through it quickly.

Klaus looked up at him as Kane's face dropped, and he stuffed the phone in his own pocket.

"Elijah's here." Kane explained quickly.

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Plan B." Klaus said, standing. Kane raised an eyebrow at him.

"We have a plan B?" He asked.

Klaus shot his hand out at vampire speed, grasping Kane's jaw and forcing their eyes to meet. Kane grabbed his arm.

"What're you-"

"Turn it on." Klaus demanded.

He couldn't compel Kane, since Kane was practically an Original, but he could definitely wait him out.

"No." Kane growled, trying to pull Klaus' hand from his face.

"Turn it on." Klaus said again, raising his voice.

"No!" Kane shouted.

"Turn it on!"

"No." Kane snarled.

Katherine saw Klaus' forearm muscles flex, and Kane's eye twitched.

"Turn it on, or I will crush your jaw, Kane."

"You won't."

Klaus' wrist tightened, and Katherine heard the jaw cartilage grind. One of Kane's knees gave out, but Klaus held him very firmly in place.

"Turn it on."

Kane growled, and Klaus' fingers flexed. The bones started to crush under his hold.

"Gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Kane said to his father.

Klaus' nose twitched, and Katherine caught a glimpse of the pain that he was in. It occurred to her that maybe he did have a soft side, if only for his son. Crushing Kane's jaw was obviously hurting him a lot more than it was hurting Kane. And Katherine realized that Klaus might have been right about Kane. Klaus likely knew that once Kane had his humanity on, he'd be grateful his father went to such lengths.

"Stop." Katherine said.

It was very apparent in Klaus' face that that was not what he needed to hear. She met his eyes in a silent understanding.

"Let me."

But Klaus only shook his head.

"He won't turn it on for you."

"I'm an expert at mentally torturing people. Let me."

Klaus glared at her, and then at Kane, who was breathing heavy through his nose. He didn't trust Katherine with him for one minute, but if it got Kane to flip his switch, it would have been worth it.

He let Kane go, who nearly dropped to the floor.

Katherine grabbed him almost immediately.

Kane gasped from the pain.

Klaus turned his back to Kane and left the room. He'd just barely shut the door when he heard Kane holler, presumably from Katherine crushing the rest of the bones in his jaw.

Klaus had to close his eyes and put his hand on the wall just to stay standing.

He might have presented a hard, emotionless exterior to everyone else, but his son was by far his greatest weakness.

Though, no one was ever allowed to know that.

_Mystic Falls, 1868_

_Klaus' three year old came outside, holding Damon's hand. _

_Damon let him go as he ran down the steps to greet Klaus, the same way he did every time Klaus showed up here. _

_But this time was different. As Kane came closer to him, Klaus got the full view of a scar running across his cheek. _

_Kane threw himself into Klaus' arms, and Klaus wrapped his own arms around his son, anger boiling in his chest. _

_He lifted Kane into his arms, standing, and approaching Damon. _

_"What happened to his face?" _

_"Hello Klaus, lovely to see you. What's it been, 4 months? 5?" Damon mocked._

_"What happened, Damon?" The anger and fear was burning him from the inside out. If anybody had found them, discovered them, if anybody had dared to hurt his boy..._

_"He fell off the swing set, Klaus. On Tuesday. It healed within seconds, but left the scar. I'm sure that will disappear in time as well."_

_Relief settled over Klaus' features, and he set Kane on his feet. _

_"I'm okay, Papa."_

_Klaus smiled at him, and he realized with a grain of salt that he would've done anything to protect Kane at that moment. _

_He would do anything to protect Kane in general. _

_Kane was his weakness. The only one, but one nonetheless. _

_People would eventually find out about him, and he'd be in danger from every person that ever had a bone to pick with Klaus. _

_He grasped Kane's head gently, and kissed his forehead. _

_"I love you, monkey." He said softly near Kane ear._

_Kane smiled at him._

_"I love you too, Papa." _

Klaus moved forward, away from the loft and headed to the Grill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Katherine closed her fist, crushing the rest of the bones in his jaw.

He wasn't even aware of the yell that erupted from his throat. He watched Katherine, if nothing but pissed off now.

But she refused to let go of his face.

"Why not turn it on, Kane? Aren't you worried about what your father is going to think?"

He grunted a noise similar to a scoff.

She pushed him to the floor, letting go. The bones in his face immediately began working to fuse themselves back together.

"You're pathetic." She said. "Even more pathetic than your father."

"At least we didn't give up on each other." Kane growled as he gained more strength to his jaw again. "Not like you did with your daughter."

Katherine froze, and Kane smiled.

"That's the nice thing about having no humanity." Kane said. "That look. That feeling. I don't get that. It's gone."

"You mean you didn't feel a thing while your beloved father stood here, crushing your jaw just to turn your humanity on?"

Kane smiled lightly at her.

"Not a thing." He said.

**Klaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

Klaus sat at the bar, drinking off the feeling of fatherhood when Damon Salvatore walked in.

Because of Damon's relationship with Kane, Klaus had always felt something of a brotherhood between the two of them. It had become even more real when Klaus became friends with Stefan in the 1920's.

Klaus smiled, seeing Damon's lack of change in attitude over the century.

Damon sat a few seats to Klaus' right and winked at him. Klaus smiled, turning his head and pretending not to see it.

He rolled his eyes at Damon's antics.

"I'll have the same." Alaric Saltzman said, taking a seat next to Damon.

"I messed up." Damon said to him.

"Yeah, you did." Alaric agreed.

"Well, gentlemen. Why so glum?"

Both of them turned to Klaus.

"Klaus, I presume?" Alaric asked.

"In the flesh. Thanks for the loaner, by the way." Klaus said to Alaric. Damon rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Any reason you stopped by?"

"Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret."

"Don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?"

The seriousness in Damon's voice was apparent. Klaus turned deadly cold with anger.

"Are you joking?" He looked toward Alaric. "He is joking, yes?"

"Not really." Alaric shrugged.

"What's one month, in the grand scheme of things?"

Klaus stood and grabbed the lapel of Damon's shirt.

"Let me be very clear...I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need. The ritual is going to happen tonight, and if you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you don't screw it up."

Klaus let him go, and left the grill.

At the apartment, Katherine was still trying to get Kane to flip his switch.

"Turn it on, Kane, and this'll be over."

He pushed through the door to see Katherine breaking each of Kane's fingers individually.

It was an odd sight for Klaus, knowing how easily it would be for Kane to overpower and kill Katherine right then, watching him calculate every plan of attack, and then rethink it because he didn't really want to kill her.

To see him resist the no humanity urge that he'd been embracing for the last fifty years.

"Stop." Klaus said, and Kane's eyes snapped up to him, the murderous urge instantly vanishing.

"What?" Kane started. "Can't stand the sight of somebody not obeying your immediate command?"

Klaus rushed Kane, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and launching them both into the wall behind Kane.

Klaus pinned Kane to the wall by the base of his neck, right where his collarbones laid, his fingers just barely wrapping around Kane's neck, but enough to scare him.

"Tonight, at the ritual, Elijah is going to try to kill me."

"No." Kane snapped.

Klaus leaned over Kane just a bit, as much as he could with his son being slightly taller than him, the veins crawling beneath his eyes as he tightened his grip around Kane's throat.

"You're going to stop it. Whatever you have to do. Understand?"

Kane glared at him.

"Do you understand, Kane?" Klaus breathed threateningly.

"Yes." Kane said.

Klaus smiled lightly, and then let him go. He checked the watch on his wrist.

"I'll be back." Klaus said, and left the loft.

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Kane threw himself on the couch as soon as Klaus was gone.

"Why won't you just flip it?" Katherine asked.

Kane looked over at her.

"I like me better like this."

"That's not the only reason." She said. "There's something else."

Kane looked away from her at that.

"Imagine Klaus with his humanity off for the last five hundred years." He said. "The destruction, the death that would occur in that time."

Katherine nodded.

"I've done fifty years of that level of destruction and death, ten-fold."

"What usually makes you flip it, when you do?"

Kane sighed.

"I shut my humanity off in 1962, in London." Kane admitted. "It was the city my father had been in when I was born, it was where he'd met my mother. I took a trip to the town I was born in, and found her grave. Newtown, in Wales. It's a small area, so I stayed for awhile, settling into a bar, checking out the museums, libraries, reading up on the history of the place. Researching my family, waiting to see if I met anybody that knew her. And of course, there's an entire group." Kane paused. "My cousins, their children. I had aunts and uncles, and they had a long lost nephew somewhere out in the world, one that was buried in the ground, long past dead, for all they knew. After all, in 1962, I was supposed to be ninety eight years old."

"You have family outside of the Originals?" Katherine asked.

Kane rolled his eyes.

"It takes two to tango, Katherine. What, you think Klaus made me all on his own?"

"I've just never heard you talk about a mother."

"I try not to." Kane said. "I never met her. Or at least, not when I was old enough to remember. There's no pictures. She died right before I turned two weeks old." Kane sighed again. "I killed her, being born. Being pregnant with me was a death sentence."

"You think it's your fault?" Katherine asked, and for the first time ever, he could hear sympathy in her voice.

Kane smiled lightly, without any humor or happiness.

"I'm a vampire, Katherine, and she was a human. I was feeding on her for nine months. For nine months, she was a constant blood supply. My blood was keeping her alive, so that I could keep feeding. And when I was born, when they broke that connection, nine months worth of blood loss killed her over the course of twelve days. The night of the full moon, I transitioned into a wolf. How else would you explain it?"

The two of them settled in silence.

It only seemed like a few minutes, but before she knew it, the key was jingling in the lock and Alaric Saltzman pushed through the door.

"Look who was dumb enough to come back." Katherine said.

Alaric's eyes scanned over Kane, but he didn't even seem to register that there was another person in the room besides Katherine.

"Somebody had to invite him in. Damon, come in."

Damon stepped through the door, and Kane looked up.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Katherine asked, rushing Damon.

Damon pushed her to the wall.

"I'm here to collect. I've got it from here, Ric."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Only one of us needs to get blamed for this. Get back to the house, and keep Elena from handing herself over."

"Okay." He said, and left.

It was funny that Damon thought Klaus would blame Damon for this. Damon and Klaus had become brothers because of Kane, and there was likely nothing that could tear them apart at this point, though neither of them would admit it.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine asked.

"I need to know where Klaus is keeping his werewolf."

He turned to Kane.

"What's up with you?" He asked, coming around to face Kane.

"Klaus has been trying to flip his humanity switch." Katherine explained.

"Oh man." Damon said, already seeing where this was going. "What's it been, fifty years?"

"Not long enough." Kane said, and Damon laughed.

"Why do you need his werewolf?" Katherine asked.

"Dead werewolf equals no ritual." He said shortly.

"You can't, Damon. Klaus will kill you."

"He won't." Damon said.

"Yes, he will. You and everyone you've ever loved."

Damon leaned forward and placed his hands on Kane's ears, covering them sarcastically.

"Klaus loves his son too much to kill me."

Kane rolled his eyes.

"No, Damon. No way."

"You should be okay with this. It's going to buy you another month of your pathetic life."

"Except I'm not the vampire he's going to sacrifice. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood."

"And where'd he get that idea from?" Damon asked, advancing on her.

"I'm just trying to stay alive."

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system?"

"Well, that's unfortunate." Kane said bluntly. "But I still think Elijah is the immediate problem here."

"What?" Katherine asked, completely ignoring him.

"Imagine that, competing for Stefan's love, for, I don't know, forever?"

"They're in the tomb." Katherine said.

"Thank you." He said to Katherine. "And you," He ruffled Kane's hair. "Are coming with me."

"What?" Kane asked, bewildered by the fact that Damon wanted him to blatantly betray his father.

Although, Kane knew that Klaus had a back up for each his werewolf, vampire, and witch, specifically for this reason. His father, after all, had been trying to break this curse for a thousand years.

"Your humanity switch is off, you have nothing better to do. Come on."

Kane stood, and followed Damon out of the door, annoyed.

**Klaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

Katherine stood at the island counter, making coffee.

"Everything okay?" She asked as Klaus walked in the door.

"Where's Kane?" He asked, ignoring her question, fear instantly gripping his gut.

"He went out. Said he needed some air. Hasn't been back since."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Katherine, suspicious.

Even if he wasn't in touch with his werewolf side in order to sniff out each person that had been here in the lsat two or three days, he could tell when people were hiding things from him. He'd been alive for over a thousand years, after all.

"What have you been doing?"

"Making coffee. Want some?"

Klaus rushed her, grabbing her by the throat. Fear was certainly one way to get answers.

"Tell me what you've been doing." He said, compelling her.

"Making coffee."

"Where's Kane?"

"He said he needed to get some air."

Klaus let her go.

Fine. She needed to be very afraid.

And luckily, Klaus knew the one thing that had the ability to scare her that way.

"Take off your bracelet." He said.

Katherine took the bracelet off and handed it to him.

"Now go stand in the sunlight."

He watched her eyes dilate.

"But I'll burn." Katherine protested.

"I know." Klaus admitted.

Katherine turned, and approached the window carefully.

Klaus watched, wondering how far she was willing to go to prove herself.

How far she was willing to go to protect Kane.

As she hit the sun, the skin started to burn, almost to the point of catching on fire.

Klaus realized she wasn't going to give him up, even if it killed her right now.

"That's enough." Klaus said, and Katherine got an awful suspicion that Kane might have said something. "Regardless, I need your help with something."

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson **

Kane stood back in the shadows, waiting for Maddox, the witch who was supposed to be guarding Klaus' vampire and werewolf for the ritual.

Damon approached the edge of the tomb.

"Which one are you trying to save?" Maddox asked Damon, stepping out into view. "Did you truly think Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"Wishful thinking." Damon shrugged sarcastically.

Damon rushed him, and Maddox threw his hands up, provoking the headache that brought most vampires to their knees.

Kane's hybrid face erupted, his vision taking on an enhanced blue glow, his vampire and werewolf fangs descending, the werewolf toxin filling his mouth like saliva, and the squirming under his eyes that he'd come to recognize as the veins erupting from his skin.

Kane was just about to launch himself into Maddox's path when a gunshot made him freeze.

Maddox dropped, and both Damon and Kane looked toward where the sound had come from.

A teenage boy with blonde hair and very blue eyes stood there, holding a small caliber rifle. Damon rushed Maddox and twisted his neck. The snap was echoed off the trees.

Had Kane's humanity been on, he might have flinched at the death of his father's inner circle member.

"Where's Caroline?" He asked.

Kane figured that must be the vampire his father had.

Tyler Lockwood was very obviously the werewolf. Kane had heard much about his bloodline over the years.

"Listen, man. Not a good time to play hero." Damon replied. The boy had yet to put his gun down.

Damon put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just here to rescue her."

Then he ran at vamp-speed to the boy, taking the gun and hitting him in the head with the stock.

He crumbled at Damon's feet, unconscious.

"He's lucky I already screwed up once today." Damon said, leaning down.

Kane emerged from the treeline as Damon stood up holding a loaded bullet.

"Crap." He said, and Kane got a better view of the very wooden bullet that he was holding.

Kane rolled his eyes at the bullet, and stepped down into the tomb.

He met the eyes of a blonde girl chained up to the wall.

The entire place reeked of supernaturals.

But more so than anything else, Kane could smell Tyler Lockwood all over the place, even though this appeared to be Tyler's first time in the place.

Werewolves had a much more potent smell than vampires, and the Lockwood bloodline was especially familiar to Kane.

He recognized the scent the first night he was here, all over the girl that had approached him at the bar.

He smiled at that memory.

"Klaus?" The blonde vampire asked nervously.

"Not quite." He said, approaching her and ripping the chains from her wrists.

Damon stepped in behind him to help Tyler.

"Your boyfriend is outside with a rifle loaded with wooden bullets." Damon said to the blonde, who Kane was now supporting into a standing position. "You should probably start talking."

"Matt?" Caroline questioned him.

"Matt knows?" Tyler asked.

"No, he shouldn't."

"Tomorrow's problem." Kane said, shutting them all up. "Let's just get out of here."

Damon looked up at the entrance to the tomb, and turned back to Tyler.

"How fast can you get the hell away from here?"

"I need to get to the cellar." He said, pushing himself to his feet.

It was the night of a full moon, and Kane vividly remembered the nights he had to turn, before he learned to control it.

"I'm going with him." Caroline said.

"Are you insane?" Kane asked her, sticking a hand in front to guard her from going to Tyler. "He'll kill you."

Caroline and Kane faced off. It was obvious neither of them were going to budge.

Damon grabbed the front of Tyler's shirt.

"Don't make me regret this." He threatened.

Then he pushed him toward the entrance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Caroline rushed to Matt the minute they were out of the tomb.

The sky had begun to go dark, the moon getting close to perfectly full.

"Did you hit him?" Caroline asked Damon, incredulous. Tyler dropped to his knees with a growl.

Kane grabbed Tyler by the shoulder and pushed him forward, farther away from Damon and the blonde.

The last thing he needed was to out himself by having to save one of them from the werewolf bite.

"Where's the cellar?" Kane asked him. "You need to go, now." Tyler stumbled forward as Kane kept pushing.

"What's happening?" Matt, the blonde boy asked.

"You better not wolf out on us." Damon threatened him. His phone started to ring. Kane's eyes snapped over as Damon picked it up.

"Bad timing, Stefan."

Of course. Kane's uncle, Stefan. The Stefan that Kane had built a very serious older-brother relationship with, though Stefan now remembered none of it, because Klaus had been forced to wipe his memory when they left town.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kane heard Stefan ask.

"Trying to save the day." Damon said.

"Damon." Kane said, pushing Tyler forward again, although he didn't know how much he was helping, since Tyler only seemed to be getting angrier. Damon turned to Kane.

"Elena's already gone, Damon." Stefan said, and Damon's face went slack.

"Damon, listen to me." Kane said, snapping his fingers.

"Who's that?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus has wanted to break this curse for a thousand years." Kane said.

"Damon? Who are you with?"

"He's going to have a backup." Kane finished saying in between Stefan.

"Go." Damon told Kane, then he turned back toward his phone, to Stefan. "I'll take care of it." He said, ending the call.

"I don't know if I can hold it off." Tyler said as he dropped to his knees. "You need to get out of here."

"Tyler, it's okay." Caroline said to him.

"Go, Caroline."

"No, we're almost there." She said, trying to encourage him.

Tyler's eyes turned yellow and he jumped at Caroline.

Damon pushed himself in between them before Kane had even reacted.

"Rhett, go." Damon grunted. "I'll take care of this."

Kane took off hesitantly, and then started running at vampire speed through the woods to where he knew his father was holding the ritual.

The area was dark, everyone had yet to arrive.

Kane sighed, staring at the empty ground minute longer.

Then he looked up at the moon, which had gone full, and dropped to his own knees.

He put his head down, letting the veins crawl under his eye and his fangs descend.

The werewolf toxin filled his mouth, more salty than sour in his half-transition.

His bright blue hybrid eyes lit up the grass in front of him.

And then he stood, pushing his shoulders back and taking off, half werewolf, half vampire.

**Damon Salvatore - Baby Mikaelson's Godfather**

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Klaus said as Damon pushed through the door of Alaric' loft.

"I need you to postpone the ritual." Damon said.

He was hoping that Klaus would be a little more willing, considering Damon had raised his son, and that Klaus and Damon had developed somewhat of a brotherhood, not just a friendship.

Klaus met his eyes.

"Didn't we already talk about this?"

"I took Tyler and Caroline out of the tomb, I killed your witch. I need it to be postponed."

"You did what?" Klaus asked angrily, standing.

"You can kill me for it." Damon said. "I don't care."

Klaus faced off with him for a moment, their eye contact never breaking.

"Katerina, would you give us a moment?"

Katherine left the room, hiding her rolling of her eyes as best she could.

Klaus grabbed Damon's shoulder.

"I respect your status in my son's life." Klaus said, almost whispering. "I almost think of you as a brother, Damon. And because of that, I do not wish to kill you. But I will, should you try to cross me right now."

"Elijah is going to try to kill you tonight. Kane's humanity is off. If you postpone it, you give all of us more time to prepare. To find other ways to do the things we both need done."

"I am not worried about Elijah." Klaus said. "He will not succeed."

"And what if he does?" Damon pressed. "You're the only one that can flip Kane's switch, Klaus. Who would get him back if you died?"

"That is what you are for, Damon." Klaus said. "However, I am certain Elijah will not succeed tonight because of my on. Kane is my secret weapon tonight."

Then he snapped Damon's neck, before he could put too much thought into it.

He barely had time to register that he had been very, very wrong about Kane's intentions tonight.

**Klaus Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson's Father**

Klaus noticed the werewolf bite on Damon's arm before he left for his ritual. As he was walking through the woods to the grounds, he could hear the distinct sound of a werewolf growl.

However, it was the second, much louder growl that alarmed him.

Klaus had just gotten the semi reasonable version of his son back. And thus, he could not allow for Kane's only other parent figure to die. So no matter how much Damon loved Elena, or his willingness to sacrifice himself for her, Klaus would not allow him to be killed.

At least not for today.

He was sure Kane would get to Damon in time to save him, and if not, Klaus would. But for now, he hoped the bite slowed Damon down.

He reached into his pocket, feeling the cold surface of the moonstone.

It had been five hundred year that he had been searching for it. He'd be damned if he wasn't checking for it every two minutes.

Although, the feeling was nothing like the constant worry he'd had in the last one hundred and fifty years, whenever Kane was not by his immediate side.

Klaus shook that feeling now, and arrived at the empty grounds where he planned to hold the ritual.

Greta had separated each Elena, Jenna, and Jules, the werewolf, by large rings of fire.

Klaus smiled.

"Ready, my lovelies?"

**Kane Mikaelson - Baby Mikaelson**

Tyler raced through the town of Mystic Falls in his werewolf form, and Kane chased after him, running, but not quite at vamp-speed, his teeth and claws out.

Some man got out of his car at the sight of the wolf, and Kane ripped open his throat.

He dropped in the street as Kane continued after Tyler.

A woman tried approaching him, and Kane punched right through her chest cavity, biting into her neck as he ripped her heart out.

He could feel the blood run down his face, down his neck, soaking his shirt.

It was dripping from his fingers, covering his arm all the way to his elbow.

He raced after Tyler.

Kane returned to his normal, hybrid self in Tyler Lockwood' front lawn.

He looked up, immediately catching his bearings.

Tyler was in human form on the doorstep of his house. Kane rushed to him, since he hadn't yet regained consciousness.

Kane knocked on the door lightly, and the blonde vampire, Caroline, pushed it open.

"What time is it?" Kane asked her quickly.

"Who are you?" She asked him, confusion and horror clouding her eyes.

Kane realized with a twinge of guilt that there was still blood covering his arm, mouth, neck and chest.

He wasn't Klaus, that she knew, but who he was and why he could do things most vampires couldn't or wouldn't dare to was a whole other question.

"Everett." He answered simply, pushing through the front door.

And then he realized, as he walked toward the kitchen, that he'd probably only confused her more by walking in the door, when most vampires couldn't cross the threshold.

Caroline, Tyler, and Matt cornered him in the kitchen where he was searching for some sort of alcohol.

Kane only had to tell half his life story, with several half-truths, in order to get them on his side. Such as when he said he was a long time friend of the Salvatore's, and that he knew how to stop the ritual, or when he said that he had no desire for Elena - or anyone - to die.

It was pretty amazing, how easy it was for them to believe in the good.

Almost immediately after he finished speaking, Kane headed out for the ritual.

On his walk through the woods, he reflected on the last time he'd had to lie to this many people in order to hide.

_Boston, 2007_

_"Kane?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked. "Is everything alright?"_

_Oddly enough, the person that had answered the phone wasn't the one Kane had hoped to speak to._

_"Elijah. What a pleasure. Is my father there?"_

_There was a shuffling on the other end of the phone. _

_"Niklaus. Your son."_

_"Tell him it's urgent." Kane said. _

_"He says it's urgent."_

_He could hear Klaus move across the floor. _

_"Kane?"_

_"I got signed for the Yankees." Kane said to him. _

_Silence. _

_"You're not planning to move back to New York, are you?"_

_"No, I'm staying in Boston. I'll travel though, back and forth."_

_"That's excellent, Kane. I told you, a hundred years of baseball practice would pay off."_

_Kane laughed, and he hadn't felt like this in a long time. _

_The joy._

_He'd been playing baseball for the Red Sox for five years now, but there was nothing like pitching for the Yankees. It was his favorite team, the team he'd built back in 1903._

_Kane went out that night to celebrate with his college friends and teammates. _

_"Everett!" One of his teammates, Joseph, called. _

_Kane looked up at the sound of his name. _

_Joseph was holding up a custom Red Sox jersey, with Kane's number written across the back._

_Then he flipped it, and there was the team logo on the front. _

_And Kane understood. _

_The whole jersey was army camo colored, and Kane's last name, rather than on the back with his number, was on a patch on the right side of the chest. _

_"SALVATORE"_

_Then the flag patch was on the left shoulder, and "U.S. ARMY" on the left side of the chest. _

_They had made him a custom jersey to represent his retired military status, as well as his time as a Red Sox player. _

_Kane smiled at Joseph, and for one second, looking at that jersey, he wished it said "MIKAELSON"._

_Because that would make it real. That would make it his. _

_But this was the life he was forced to endure, and Kane had long since dealt with it. _

Kane made it to the green with plenty of time. His father was only just approaching Jenna when Kane arrived.

Kane hid in the woods, just as Klaus had told him to do in their planning of this. Elijah would never see him until it was time.

Then Stefan showed up.

Kane listened in as his father smirked and jumped up the cliff to talk to Stefan.

He wondered what kind of idiot idea his uncle had come up with today.

"I didn't know you were invited." Klaus said to him.

"I want to offer myself instead of Jenna. You need a vampire. Use me instead."

Kane rolled his eyes at Stefan's nobility. Clearly he did not know Klaus at all.

"You didn't know this, Stefan, but," He leaned in close to Stefan's ear, almost whispering. "I actually kind of like you."

Then he leaned away, raising his voice again.

"And, my son is here, listening, and you Salvatore's are the only other family he has." Klaus put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "So no."

Klaus staked him in the stomach, and jumped off the cliff with Stefan. Klaus pushed Stefan to the ground and started toward Jenna again.

Greta, the replacement witch for Maddox, began chanting again.

"Your turn." Klaus said to Jenna.

Kane watched as Jenna tried to transform the three minutes that she'd been a vampire into some kind of escape plan.

Though, at the sound of Greta's scream, Kane turned away from the ritual.

Kane wasn't totally lying when he'd said that he had no desire for anyone to die during this ritual. He didn't entirely care either way, but Klaus' true nature had been suppressed for centuries, and Kane knew his father would be better off getting what he wanted. The three lives lost from this ritual would be better than the thousands that would be lost if he failed to succeed.

He rolled his eyes when Elena started pleading for Jenna to turn off her humanity, almost rooting for Jenna at that moment, because the chaos that would be a newbie vampire in this town was almost too much fun to deny.

And then Klaus plunged the wooden stake into Jenna's heart.

"Are they going to kill him?" Kane heard Elena whisper, probably intending only for Stefan's ears.

"Yes." Stefan whispered back.

Kane frowned.

Elena got up, and Kane tuned out of this part of the ritual. Even if Elena was the strongest willed of all three supernaturals, and even if his humanity switch was flipped, he had no desire to listen to his father drain the blood from Elena's body.

Shortly after, Klaus screamed so loud it was nearly impossible to tune out.

So loud, in fact, that it resonated within Kane, that his father really needed his help tonight.

He could hear Klaus' bones start to snap from the werewolf transition, and the yelling that came along with it. Kane stood at his tree, waiting for Elijah to make his appearance before stepping out. Kane's heart was pounding against his chest, his father's life hanging in the balance. He'd been denying his humanity switch all day, and hearing his father scream was doing him in.

Kane squeezed his eyes shut, and then heard the footsteps of his uncle stop, probably right next to his father, ready to complete the final part of this spell.

He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and zoomed to the center of the green, into the middle of the Bennett witch's spell.


End file.
